Trash can liners have been used within rigid trash receptacles to keep trash in a confined and easy to manage space for easy removal.
In the past suspending a trash can liner upright within a rigid trash receptacle has been problematic. The trash can liners are usually placed within a rigid trash receptacle and opened with the opening of the trash can liner being folded over the upper rim of the rigid trash receptacle. The trash can liner then stands within the rigid trash receptacle with nothing to hold it up. When it comes time to deposit trash into the trash can liner, the heavy trash forces the top of the trash can liner to separate from the protruding upper rim of the rigid trash receptacle and descend into the rigid trash receptacle folding over on itself and closing the opening to the trash can liner. This can cause some of the trash to fall outside the trash can liner causing articles to fall inside the rigid trash receptacle and outside of the trash can liner. Individuals would then reposition the trash can liner over the upper rim of the rigid trash receptacle and do this procedure again and again until the bag is full enough to support itself. Enabling engagement and then retraction of the suspension mechanism into a small confined area of the rigid trash receptacle enables the rigid trash receptacle to be stacked and easily transported.
The constant failure of the trash can liner to stay suspended in a rigid trash receptacle increases expenses, consumes time, reduces convenience and lowers the overall utility of the rigid trash receptacle. Currently there is no device available which simply and easily facilitates the engagement and retention of a trash can liner to the upper rim of a rigid trash receptacle while allowing for easy disengagement and unencumbered storage and transportation.
Elastic elements to suspend trash can liners to the upper rim of a rigid trash receptacle have been used for quite some time. The trash can liner is folded over the upper rim of the rigid trash receptacle and the stretchable elastic element is then pulled over the folded part of the trash can liner and the upper rim of the rigid trash receptacle thereby securing the trash can liner to the rigid trash receptacle. However, this device suffers from certain drawbacks. The biggest drawback is the fact that the stretchable elastic element is not secured to the rigid trash receptacle so it must be removed and put somewhere which can cause it to be misplaced and not available when it is needed. The stretchable elastic element can also be used for some type of other application which can also cause it to be misplaced. When this stretchable elastic element is somehow secured to the outside of a trash can there is the drawback of it protruding from the outside of the rigid trash receptacle limiting the ability of the rigid trash receptacle to be stacked so the rigid trash receptacle can be easily distributed and stored.